BabaManga
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story My Past: Walrusia Far east, past the mapped oceans of Daendroc, lies the island of Walrusia. The people of Walrusia are... Well, Walruses. The Walrusian Isle has been ruled by a single dynasty since the dawn of their magnificent civilization, that dynasty of course being the Manga Dynasty. The Manga lineage draws back many centuries. The oldest evidence of the Manga reign draws back to the more... Barbaric times for the Walrusian people. The island of Walrusia was divided into three tribes, the Kirodo Clan, the GucciBoots Clan, and the Manga Clan. Of course, these three tribes warred amonst eachother, causing deadly battles and gruesome deaths amongst many. The Kirodo Clan held the most influene over the populace, with their heavy land claims over the north-western land strip. That particular area of the island was rich in gold and emerald, giving rise to riches in the Kirodo Clan. With great riches and a large mass of land, walruses flocked over to Kirodian land holds, but soon they learned their riches and power would essentially be their downfall. The Manga Clan ruled the western flatlands. Its fertile land led to heavy agriculture, and the river and ocean were rich with fish. The Kirodo lands were lacking much of this, so the Manga Clan grew to its moderate wealth through frequent trade with the Kirodian people. Land routes became more dangerous over time, and eventually, the Manga Clan developed great trading galleys and many docks and harbors. The Mangan Navy would soon became a force to demand respect in Walrusia. The GucciBoots Clan was the most... Backwards people in all fo Walrusia. Being isolated in their mountains, the GucciBoots people were oblivious to the busy life of civilization past the Buttcrack Range. Due to this isolation, the GucciBoots people never really advanced forward, and lived in caves for their entire existence. Their only good attribute was the defensible position they could form in the mountains. Minor wars were a common occurance, and tension was high. Eventually, the War for Walrusia began. The GucciBoots Clan was the first to be extinguished. Instead of locking themselves in their safe mountains, they formed their entire military and marched to the Kirodian city. Kirodian forces that were guarding said area immediately destroyed all of the GucciBoots army, having them bend a knee to the Kirodo Clan. Having southern and northern support, the Kirodo Clan had the upper hand. Of course, funding an army is expensive, and high taxes were imposed upon Kirodian citizens, causing a series of small riots and eventually led to a revolution. Meanwhile, the Mangan navy was already sailing north towards the very tip of Walrusia. Soldiers were easily unloaded and marched to the Kirodian city. The siege lasted merely a week. By the sixth day, citizens overthrew the Kirodian Emperor and allowed the Mangan soldiers through the gates - The Manga Dynasty has began The End of Walrusia: 150 years after the War for Walrusia, the Manga Clan still held power in Walrusia. Establishing the capital on the Sexy River, the Manga Clan never once loosened its grip on Walrusia. No revolts, no foreign attacks, nothing. There were no threats large enough to gain the attention of the royal family. After the death of King FederalFetish Manga, the crown passed to BabaManga. Queen Baba was said to be the loveliest and most beautiful queen ever to rules Walrusia - or so the reports from BabaManga claim. Queen Baba reigned for 5 years before a series of horrific natural disasters ravenged Walrusia. Maiars were also arriving on the western mountains of Walrusia, conducting raids and killings hundreds. Eventually, something - something so horrifying that the Queen or any surviving Walrus wouldn't dare recall ripped Walrusia into many pieces. Mountains exploded into blooming flowers of bubbling magma, rivers swelled then combusted into streams of lava, the soft grass turned into hard glassy stone, trees were immediately turned to ashes, and walruses all over Walrusia died from either an earthquake, rains of lava, or dreadful floods. Only aa handful of Walruses were able to escape the cataclysm that still holds no name. All Events Proceeding the End of Walrusia: Baba's boat landed on the shores of Daendroc. Ignorant to the existing world beyond Walrusia, Queen BabaManga saw everything that she could've never imagined. There were tall pale people with sharp long ears, stout muscular green men with wooden clubs, and even furry little orange things! It was wonderous! ~TO BE FINISHED~ Gallery Category:Members